


#76 Red

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [76]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#76 Red

The sticky red blood was everywhere. He was coated in it.

When she touched him, her hand came away, wet and slick with the red liquid that covered him.

It matched the colour of his cap.

He wasn't moving. There was so much blood, leaking out of him. He was red all over.

The ground was stained a deep reddish brown all around him.

She screamed.

A second later, she woke up, covered in sweat and shaking as tears streamed down her face. Misty put her face in her hands and quietly sobbed, struggling to banish the horrifying images from her mind.

When she was just four years old, she had found her mother like that.

She hadn't even realised that the sticky red stuff was blood at first. Her mother wouldn't wake up, no matter how much she cried for her and shook her cold body, because she had been dead for a long time. Her skin had been cold as ice.

"Misty? What's wrong?" Ash had come out of his sleeping bag and was sitting next to her, looking concerned.

Misty flung her arms around him, startling him, and sobbed wretchedly into his shoulder. "I had a terrible nightmare. You were... there was blood everywhere... you weren't moving..." She whimpered.

"Really? It was just a dream, Misty." Ash tried to console her. "I'm not going anywhere, you know." He held onto her while waiting for the crying to stop. Eventually, she pulled herself away and smiled shakily.

"I know," Misty spoke, reaching up to wipe her tears. 

Ash wouldn't ever leave her. She was sure of that.


End file.
